


Dottie

by Childishtoon



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m sorry, Sibling Incest, Siblings, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childishtoon/pseuds/Childishtoon
Summary: I think I did pretty good on this. :) enjoy it plz
Relationships: Dot Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 21
Kudos: 9





	Dottie

**Author's Note:**

> I think I did pretty good on this. :) enjoy it plz

after finally finishing the Warner brothers fell asleep the older hugging the younger in yakkos bed. Above them who they thought was to be sleeping was a tired, confused, turned on dot. Who couldn’t sleep due to her brothers. 

In her mind were questions and a lot of them at that. Did her siblings really just have sex? Should she say something? Why did she find it kinda hot? All that needed answers. 

She tried going back to sleep but Failed every time. Every time she closed her eyes she started to imagine what she heard, how her brothers had sex right underneath her. Her BROTHERS of all people. 

soon the thoughts started becoming more and more dirty like how it would feel for either one of her brothers to fuck her? Or which one does it better? Or who’s bigger? 

slowly with more thoughts and images she came up with she started becoming wet down below. She slowly moved her hands down, her right hand rubbing the outside of her Pussy, while with her left she soaked her hand in her juices and started to suck on them. She slowly rubbed her clit making her let out a tiny Moan. She slowly entered one finger in Moving it in and out of her at a steady pace. In her mind she imagined it to be wakkos finger inside of her then she thought of yakko and how it would feel to make out with him. She started picking up the pace entering another finger, while biting down on her left hand. She was close to releasing but she had to stop, she couldn’t get stuff all over her bed. Her siblings would ask questions. 

dot licked up the rest of the liquid and tried to fall back asleep. After clearing her mind and staring at the ceiling for about an hour she finally started to doze off. Slowly feeling her eyes close and then dark. 

the next morning yakko was the first to awaken like usual followed by a limpy wakko because of his older brother. Dot who was still sleeping because she was still tired. Yakko was too lazy to cook something For break fast so he made cereal for his siblings. 

he made him and his siblings their favorite sugar balls. He put down all three bowls. Wakko started to devour his, and yakko began to eat his. 

after both finished eating, they expected their sister to join them since she woke up around that time but she never did, Yakko thought nothing of it and asked wakko if he would watch tv with him. 

It turned 3 pm and dot still hadn’t woken up and yak started to worry a bit.

”wak Can u get up?” Yak poked at his brothers thigh. He completely ignored his brother, too focused on the tv. 

“Please?” Again ignored. Yak decided to pick him up and sat him down causing wakko to pout and whine at him. 

“I’m going to wake up dot” yakko ruffled the top of waks head and made his way to their bedroom. 

Yak opened the door, looked up to the top bed and could see a lump laying there. He claimed the ladder to see dot sound asleep only her head out from the blanket. He took a second before he tried to wake her to watch her sleep, she looked really calm and cute. He gently shakes her. “Dottieee...” he whispered into her ear only reaction being a twitch. “Dot wake up” he shook her a little harder.

dot slowly woke up, laid up and yawned. “What time is it?” She spoke groggily. 

“it’s 3 o’clock sis”

"5 more minutes" dot groaned laying back down rolling over and covering herself under her blanket. 

"come on dot you cant sleep all day. how come your tired, did you have trouble sleeping last night? a bad dream?" 

she wished it was a dream but it wasnt. "well it is kind of hard to sleep when your brothers are going at it like rabbits for hours" dot was still under her blanket but she could tell by the loud thump that her brother had fallen off the ladder. she peaked out her covers over her bed and looked down to see her brother rubbing his head on the floor. 

"WAIT- Y-YOU KNOW!! since when" yakko looked up to his sister who was staring at him. 

"well i found out last night... butttt based on what you said ill take it you and wakko have done it before." dot slowly climbed down the ladder carefully still a bit tired to not fall like her brother did. 

she helped him up and they sat down on the bottom bed, wakkos bed, "so anything else you wanna let me know?' dot asked laying back. 

" well um there's not much... me and wakko have been having sex for a while now..." yakko told her worried of what she would think. that there weird. she doesn't want to be a part of their family anymore. thoughts rushed into his mind but was soon cut off by 

"oh well guess that's it then" she stood up and made her way to the bathroom. 

"HUH... that's it?' yakko jumped up 

"what do you mean?' 

"your not weirded out, mad, sad, anything!!" 

"why would i be you guys are my family no matter what. maybe a bit sad that you guys left me out of all the fun" dot winked back to yakko before closing the door to the bathroom. she was going to shower to wake herself up. 

yakko left speechless more at the fact that dot felt left out than her being okay with all of it. he headed back to the living room, finding wakko still on the couch watching tv but with cookies. he joined wakko on the couch grabbing a cookie and shoving it in his mouth. "she knows wak" crumbs spitting out. 

"who knows what?" wakko clueless to what yak was talking about. 

"dot knows that we had sex" 

"ohhhhh... okay" wak didn't really see why it mattered. he was more interested on the tv and hic cookies. 

some time passed and dot had finished showering. she stepped out the shower realizing she didn't have any extra clothes or a towel. an idea popped up in her head one to mess around with her older brother. a way of payback for being left out. "YAKKKOOO!" she called out. "yea sis" she could hear him respond from outside. "I NEED CLOTHES AND A TOWEL" "okay give me a sec" 

after a bit the door opened and yakkos arm came in holding a towel with extra clothes on it. dot quickly pulled yakko in shutting the door behind him. "dot?" Yakko panicked quickly facing away from his sister 

"can you dry me off?" dot asked innocently but having other thoughts in her mind. 

“Aren’t you a little old for that?” 

“no I’m not. Please big brother” 

looking into his little sisters puppy eyes how could he say no to her it would be illegal to. Yakko picked up the towel and sat on the side of the tub and signaled for her to come. 

she stood in between Yakko as began to dry her head. He was gentle and slow with his movement, it felt nice to be dried off by yak. He made his way to her stomach and chest rubbing her stomach in a circular motion the same on her chest making her bite lip as Yakko rubbed around her tiny nipples. He began to dry her legs and everytime her rubbed her thighs she could feel his hands graze her pussy just a bit, but enough for her to start getting wet. 

“Ehhh dot maybe you should dry yourself there” Yakko pointed at her wetness thinking it was just the water from the shower 

“ how about I show u how to instead” she grabbed yakkos free hand and began to make him rub the outside of her pussy. Yakko caught on going along with dot letting her control his hand. She moved his hands up to his brother’s mouth “ lick it clean” Yakko obeyed sticking his fingers in his mouth one by one. She pulled his now slobbering hand and moved it back down this time entering one of his fingers inside. She didn’t even tell him to start moving, he was already moving on his own. Taking back control of his hand, his middle finger moving inside of her while his thumb rubbed her clit. 

letting out a few moans “Mm yak faster nghh” Yakko picked up the pace his hand moving as fast as he could while dot started grinding back And forth making Yakko start to get An erection. She could feel it poking her butt making her want to take yakkos erection inside of her instead of his hand. 

she pulled out yakkos hand causing him to look confused. She walked forward a bit and got down on all fours. She raised her naked ass up, shooked it side to side “wanna fuck me like you do wakko?” She looked back at a speechless erected Yakko. 

In yakkos mind he thought of how wakko would look like in this position. But quickly snapped out of it as his pants grew tighter. Yakko quickly unbuckled his pants and threw them away. He positioned himself right behind her, his tip at the entrance of her pussy.

without hesitation Yakko thrusted all the way in making dot moan very loudly, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. Yakko kept a steady pace while gripping onto dots tiny hips. “Mm dot you feel so good” dots inside felt so warm and so tight yak felt he was being eaten alive and he never wanted it to stop. 

“Yakko har-Mhm-er.” Dot could feel her brother all the way into her stomach. She loved it she wanted more of Yakko. She could feel him twitch inside of her along with the pre cum leaking. Yakko started going faster hitting dot even deeper, she tried covering her moans with her hands but were pulled away by Yakko. “I wanna hear you scream Dottie.” With that she did, she couldn’t hold them in becoming a moaning mess “Nghhh. Ahh. Fucck.” 

Yakko lifted her up still ramming into her whispered into her was “you like being my like fuck toy huh?” All dot Could was shake her head weakly not being able to speak correctly. Yakko bit down on her shoulder hard making her scream. It was definitely gonna leave a Mark 

yak turned her around now facing each other he picked her up and pushed her against the wall and started to thrust with more power. He was close to finishing and so was dot. 

dots legs were starting to give out as she was getting closer. “Dot I’m close” yak whispered into her ear getting more sloppy with every thrust. He pushed his lips onto dots and forced his tounge in. Dot moans muffled by Yakko as he played with her tounge. 

With one strong thrust Yakko and dot both finished at the same time. “Fuckk... your a mess, my little mess.” Yakko whispered into dots ear as he pulled out.

he put dot down on the tub and started to clean up. After finishing cleaning he dressed dot up and carried her back to bed. 

Yakko headed back to the living room with wakko who was still watching tv. 

“so did you have fun?” Wakko asked facing towards the tv. 

“huh... oh yes.” Yakko blushed a bit. He didn’t know they could be heard from this far. 

“Good to know.” 

“little bro if I didn’t know any better, that sounded like jealousy to me.” 

“what pfftt no” wakko said nervously


End file.
